Come back to me
by Dirty Twin
Summary: LL.“If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours if they don't they never were.”Post season2.Something unrealistic happens to Lorelai and only Luke can save her.R
1. Chapter 1

I really shouldn't be writting this fic now. I still have one barly touched and kinda forgotten, but this idea was just hunting me for quite a LOOOOOOOONG time, so I hope you'll read and review:D

The concept is kinda complivated so read very careful:

**Summary: **At the end of season 2 Lorelai decides to go to her parents and explain what happened with her and Chris. Rory is already in Washington and Jess is still in New York. Luke and Lorelai are still fighting. What if something unrealistic happens to Lorelai and Luke's the only one who can help her..?

the whole idea of it is based on the movie "_Just like heaven_", any resemblence are made on purpose, I do not own the idea, just likeI do not own GG.

If you haven't seen the movie, I hope you'll like it, if you have then I hope you will still read and like it

BIG thanks to Kari for the fast beta! you rocks!

oh off with the babbling, on with the story!

* * *

"Gah!" Lorelai screamed shutting the door to her parent's house behind her with a loud thud.

She was so mad and frustrated that she didn't hear Emily calling after her, "Lorelai Gilmore! Come back here, right now! This conversation isn't finished yet!" But Lorelai was already opening the door to her car, not even glancing back.

She knew very well before she had gone to dinner how her mother would react to the news about her, Chris and his baby with Sherry. Yet she fooled herself into thinking that maybe it would be ok.

She really wanted Rory to be by her side during this confrontation, knowing very well that there were things her mother wouldn't say in front of her granddaughter. But on the other hand, Lorelai knew she couldn't bring Rory into this, especially after it was her father who had failed them both again, even if for the first and probably the only time in his life he was had good reasons. It was good that Rory was now in Washington. Hopefully, she would somehow forget what happened or be distracted enough to not think about it, especially with Paris keeping her busy 24/7.

Lorelai turned on the engine and hit the speed forcefully leaving the Gilmore mansion behind her. She still couldn't believe the awful things that Emily was able to say to her own daughter, not to mention her father's reaction as well.

Once she was on the road, Lorelai sped up wanting nothing more than to just be home as soon as possible. She was seriously craving Luke's coffee right now, but then it hit her again that they were still 'fighting', even if Luke insisted otherwise. He was still like an iceberg to her.

Lorelai felt as if there was no one left for her to go to since even Sookie was out of town on her honeymoon with Jackson. She was really happy that her friend had found the one and that they had finally gotten married, but still she couldn't stop herself from feeling a little bitter about the fact she was all alone.

She didn't even realize she'd been crying till a single tear fall down her cheek. She turned around onto the next street, but didn't see the huge truck driving in the opposite direction.

She immediately started to slow down the car, but it was too late. The last thing she saw was the lights of the truck, his loud honk ringing in her ears.

* * *

Luke was lying in his bed, desperately trying to fall asleep after a long day of work and before an even longer one to come. He was tossing around trying to find the most comfortable position, but deep down inside he knew it wasn't about the uncomfortable-ness of the bed, or the fact he was hearing some noises from the street since it was still pretty early in the evening for that. 

Therewas a reasonhe hadn't been falling asleep easily for quite some time now, making his days even more exhausting due to lack of sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking that he failed.

Failed as a brother, as an uncle, and as a friend. He could still see Jess sitting on the bridge. He could still see Jess's face when he told him that he had to go back to New York. He could still hear Liz's voice in his head, telling him that he must find another way. But the most clear voice in his head was Lorelai screaming "_Go to hell!"._ He could see her unmistakably with those eyes full of hurt, anger, and accusation.

And then he remembered all the rumors about Christopher coming back to town, escorting her to the wedding, kissing her in front of everyone. He didn't know why but he felt a deep pain in his stomach every time he thought about it.

After a few more minutes of turning back and forth on his single bed, Luke finally threw the covers aside and stood up. He made his way to the kitchen thinking that maybe a little bit of hydration would help, since he had already downed all the water he always left on his nightstand.

Luke had taken not more than one or two steps when he saw a single figure sitting on his couch.

"Jeez!" he exclaimed immediately, his hand flying right to his chest as he breathed out.

"Lorelai?" he finally asked in a whisper, shocked at the sight of her, not even knowing what to ask her first: what she was doing there, or how she got there.

"What the hell?" he finally mumbled. "Lorelai?" he asked again making his way to the couch thinking that maybe he was just imagining everything.

"Luke?" she finally replied in a soft, strange voice.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, his voice getting cold again. He hated to be this way to her, but he couldn't help it. Not after what had happened.

"I don't know," she replied simply, finally turning her head toward him, after staring into space all this time.

"You don't know? How did you get here?" Somehow Luke's voice started to sound more gentle. He didn't know why, but just the sight of her sitting on his couch in the dark was melting the icey shield he had erected after their fight.

" I just.. I..." She couldn't get the words out.

"Are you all right? Did something happen? Do you need something?" Luke asked with concern. Something here wasn't right and he was perfectly aware of it.

He was now standing directly in front of her.

"I don't know," Lorelai replied again the same. Luke wanted nothing more than to just bend down and hug her, but something stopped him.

There was the only thought that came to his mind. "Do you wanna stay the night? Jess's bed is free. You can take it. There's a clean blanket at the edge," he offered. He knew Lorelai well enough that she would tell him what was wrong when she was ready and knew that he would be there for her then.

"That would be nice," she said in a whisper and smiled a little at him.

"Ok," was his only reply as he made his way to the kitchen area, totally confused by the whole situation, but thinking that maybe the lack of sleep was taking away some of his rational thinking.

Luke filled the glass in his hand with some water and turned around to find Lorelai sitting on Jess's bed looking back at him.

"You sure, you're alright?" Luke tried again, full of concern, even if he knew she wasn't going to tell him now.

"Yes," she replied weakly. "Thank you for letting me stay," she added as he was now sitting on his own bed at the other end of the apartment.

"Tell me if you need anything, ok?" Luke requested laying back. He still couldn't wrap his brain around what was going on but he knew one thing, at least she was safe here.

"Ok," was the last thing he heard from her as his eyes closed automatically and he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Luke woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm. 

He groaned into the pillow, frantically hitting his left hand on the night stand.

He couldn't believe how well he had slept that night. It was like Lorelai showing up was a magical treatment for his tired nerves.

"Lorelai," he whispered to himself, remembering the events from the previous night. He immediately get out of bed to see if she really was alright, since last night he wasn't able to get anything out of her. He was scared that something had happened to her or Rory or maybe that jerk Chris did something to her. Somehow he felt that last night he had acted totally irrational for the situation and he was ready to fix it now.

He made his way to Jess's bed, only to find it empty.

"Lorelai?" he called, thinking that maybe she went to the bathroom, but there was no reply. The blanket and the pillow looked untouched as if no one had slept there that night.

Curious, he made his way to the bathroom just to be sure, but the door was open so she couldn't have been there, which he confirmed as he looked inside.

Luke stood in the middle of his apartment scratching his head thinking that either Lorelai was never there and his imagination had played tricks with him or she had just woken up before him and had gone back home not wanting to disturb him.

"Great," Luke sighed, knowing that he will have to check on her later just to be sure everything is all right and somehow get out of her what the hell she was doing in his apartment in the first place.

Taking a deep breath Luke made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Later that morning Luke was standing behind the counter serving breakfast to some of the tourists that were traveling through the town. He was surprised that Kirk hasn't showed up yet, but after thinking a little he guessed that probably Kirk's mother had grounded him once again for coming back home after 10 a.m.

Just then, the bell above the rang announcing the arrival of new customers. He hoped that maybe Lorelai would show up and explain everything, but he immediately knew it wasn't her. The bell just didn't rang the way it normally did when she was walking through the door.

"I'll be there in a second, sit wherever," Luke called and grabbed the pad from under the counter.

"Actually, I'm not here to eat," Miss Patty finally spoke, her voice shaking. Luke looked up just to find tears on her face.

"What the hell happened?" he asked immediately, dropping the pad back on the counter.

"It's…It's" Miss Patty couldn't finish because another wave of tears had hit her.

"What happened!" Luke demanded, the worst scenario swimming in his head. "Did something happen to someone!"

"Lorelai…" was the only thing Miss Patty was able to say through her sobs.

"Lorelai!" Luke's face went white, he knew something was wrong last night. "What about her? What's wrong with her!" Luke almost screamed impatiently waiting for the answer.

"Last night.. there.. there was an accident," Babette finally said. Luke hadn't even realized she had walked in.

"Last night?" Luke asked confused. '_Last night she was here,'_ he thought. "What accident! Where is she?" Luke finally lost it and yelled at them, wanting to know everything immediately.

"She was coming…. back home from …her… her parents when she ran.. ran… into a truck" Babetted said through sobs.

"The hospital called Sookie since she was first after Rory on her emergency list and Rory is out of town," Miss Patty tried to explain, since she finally could calm herself a little.

"What hospital!" Luke cut her off. He was sure it was all a mistake, after all Lorelai was at his apartment last night, he was sure about it. He just needed to go to the hospital and see for himself that it was all a mistake…

TBC...?

* * *

ok so here it is.. this is just a beging, so really don't worry. did you like it? wanna read more? wanna find out what's happening? Just let me know;) 


	2. Chapter 2

So... I'm back! with a pretty new chapter! not one of my favourites but still;)

I think I have to dedicate it to Rachel .. you know why chick!

Thank you soo sooooo much for all the reviews! they made me update this fact!

**Finding disco:** Just read and trust ;)

**Steph: **hahah you haven't seen? well that's good, just keep reading, I can't tell you anything cause that would ruin the suspend;)

**gilmoregiloxo: **you will soon know the truth...

**javajunkie34 :** I'm really happy you're not disapointed about the first chapter:) hopfully it will stay this way with the whole story.

and of course THANK YOU to Kari for the great beta!

ok go on with the story!

* * *

Luke burst thought the hospital door like a hurricane. He arrived in Hartford in record time, not caring about the speed limit. The moment Miss Patty told him which hospital Lorelai was in, he was out of the door.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Luke hurled out as soon as he found himself at the front desk.

"Wait a second," the nurse replied, showing him that she was still on the phone.

"I don't have a second! You have to tell me where I can find Lorelai Gilmore," Luke replied in a harsh voice, slamming his hand on the desk, causing everyone around him to stop what they were doing and look at him. Everyone, but the nurse who was still on the phone. Working in the ER for years had tought her a lot about people's reactions.

"Just calm down sir," she told Luke, finishing the call and finally looking up at him. "Now, how can I help you?" she asked him.

Luke already felt he was about to blow up at her. He clenched his fists and teeth, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Luke breathed out, more calmly than anyone could have expected. "Tell me where is she, please. She was in an accident last night and I just need to find her. Now!" His voice started to get more and more desperate.

The nurse looked at the man standing before her. His chest was moving fast with his every breath, his eyes were pleading; his knuckles went white from clenching them so hard.

"Just give me a second, I'll check," she replied with a small smile.

"Thank you," Luke said just above a whisper, massaging his temple with one hand, trying to keep his nerves down.

'_Please let her be all right, let it be nothing serious. She has to be all right, she just has to…'_ Luke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the nurse calling him.

"Sir! Sir! Sir are you all right!" She asked for the third time.

"What!" he snapped out of his thoughts. "Have you found her? Have you found Lorelai?" he asked immediately, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Yes, Miss Gilmore was delivered here last night after a car accident. They had to operate her right away. I don't know the details, but she should be in the ICU by now, if the operation is completed.

Luke just stood there frozen, taking all in.

She was there, the accident happened. Operation. They were operating on her.

"Ok," Luke finally managed to get out. "Thank you.. hmm.. Where's the ICU?"

"Second floor. The elevator is down the hall. But they won't let you in if you're not a relative, sir."

"Thank you," was all what Luke could say. Ignoring the last comment, he didn't waste more time, making his way to the elevator.

After probably the longest elevator ride of his life, Luke finally found himself in the ICU.

It was more calm there than in the ER of course, but still Luke felt really uncomfortable surrounded by sick, injured people.

"Oh Jeez," he mumbled, breathing out heavily. He really did hate hospitals. Now he just needed to find the information desk, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with this again.

"Don't you dare to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Luke heard a very angry and very loud female voice. A voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"You will tell me what's happening to my daughter and you will tell me now! Our family founded whole left wing of this hospital! We deserve some respect here! We're been sitting here for 4 hours and still you have the same reply for us!" The woman was almost screaming now

"Mrs. Gilmore, really… I will tell you as soon as I know something…" The nurse tried to calm her down.

'_Gilmore?'_ Luke thought. '_Emily, of course it's her!'_

Emily Gilmore was probably the last person he wanted to see right now, but Lorelai was more important, so he would have to deal with her parents.

"Mrs. Gilmore," Luke called to her as he finally found himself next to her at the information desk. Her head snapped at him, a dead glare in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked him right away. Apart from her attitude towards people that she thought were standing socially lower than her, she looked nothing like the Emily Gilmore that Luke had met a few times before.

She had dark circles under her eyes and her always perfect hair looked messy. It was obvious she had spent hours in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Gilmore, hello. I'm came here as soon as I found out. The hospital called Sookie, but obviously she's still on her honeymoon. She will be here as soon as her and Jackson will catch a flight. She called Miss Patty, who told me. So here I am. Is Rory here? They were going to call Rory, but I couldn't look after that, I just.. I just had to be here," Luke breathed out as Emily looked at him in amazement. She didn't know Luke well, but from her daughter's stories she knew he was more of a monosyllabic type. Yet, here he was talking mile a minute.

"Oh well," was her only reply as she turned back to the nurse, who was no longer there. "Just wonderful! You let her get away!" Emily glared at Luke.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Luke was sitting uncomfortably 4 seats away from the Gilmores. After his greeting to Richard, who hardly even knew who Luke was until Emily enlightened him, explaining he was: 'the man from the diner'; there was not even a single word exchanged between the 3 of them.

He had a lot of time to think about what had happened the night before. He could swear that Lorelai came to him. That she had sat on his couch, talked to him. But it was all impossible. She had been here all this time.

He put his head in his hands, trying to block out the image of hurt and injured Lorelai, that now invaded his thoughts. He was already sure he probably had dreamed the whole thing about the night before and blamed it on the tiredness and lack of sleep from the past 2 weeks.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Luke was shaken from his thoughts by Rory's frantic voice, as she ran to them shortly followed by Sookie and Jackson.

"Luke!" Rory called him as soon as she saw him sitting miserably not far away from her grandparents.

She immediately ran up to him and hugged him and he stood up. Both Emily and Richard looked at her with shocked expressions, seeing that she would rather ignore them and run right up to that 'diner man'.

"Shh," Luke tried to calm Rory a little as she clutched to him sobbing into his flannel-clad chest. "Shh.. Everything is gonna be ok" He stroked her head. He was never comfortable with crying women or just people in general, but when it came to either Lorelai or Rory, he would be always there for either of them.

"Luke?" Sookie asked seeing him standing in the middle of the hallway with a crying Rory. A small smile appeared on her face. She always knew Luke wouldn't be able to stay away from Lorelai, sad though that it had to be proved in such a dramatic way. Just the thought of it made the smile fade immediately.

"How is she? Is she all right?" Sookie stared to ask questions, just as Rory managed to unclutch herself from Luke.

"Yes, how's mom?" she whispered.

"We don't know yet. We know nothing!" Emily chimed in trying to bring the attention on her and Richard.

"What do you mean grandma? They brought her here last night. Don't they know anything by now?" Rory asked hopefully.

"We know that Rory," Richard replied. " But your grandmother tried everything for the last few hours and they always told her to wait."

Just then, as if on cue, a doctor appeared from behind Sookie.

"I'm assuming you're all for Lorelai Gilmore, right?" the doctor asked breaking the moment between the six.

"Yes please tell us what's with her?" Emily almost begged, grabbing Richard's arm for support, just in case.

"Well… Lorelai was delivered here late last night. She lost a lot of blood and had several internal injuries. Her condition was very serious. We had to operate as soon as possible…." The doctor started, but Luke didn't hear it. Only '_serious condition'_, '_blood loss'_ and '_operation_' echoed in his head over and over again. He couldn't catch his breath; he could feel the blood pressure rising inside of him.

"..She is stable now, but… we're worried she might be in coma…" the doctor finished.

A sudden cry could be heard coming from Rory as Sookie hugged the girl to herself and Jackson put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Emily's face went white just like Richard's.

"What can you do?" Luke demanded. "There's something you can do for sure!" Once again he was clenching his fists. He wanted to know that Lorelai is all right. He needed to know she will wake up and beg him for coffee, and he will be able to tell her how sorry he is for being so cold for her those last few weeks. All she needed to do was to open up those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"We can only wait. She is stable. We still don't know how much damage has been caused due to the loss of blood, so all we can do is wait. She may wake up in few hours, maybe few days or even few weeks. You just have to have faith," the doctor replied calmly.

"Can we see her? I want to see my mom," Rory asked through her sobs.

"Yes, in few minutes, but only close relatives and only one at a time."

Luke just stood there frozen. Wait. It was the only thing they could do. Wait. Luke wasn't a very impatient person, but this time he hated the waiting. Suddenly he felt that he couldn't stay there much longer. They wouldn't let him see her and everything around him just reminded him of the weakness of a human's life. Lorelai's life.

"I... I have to go... I'm sorry," he whispered, glancing at Rory with pleading eyes, hoping she would understand him. She just nodded at him closing her eyes.

With no more words uttered, Luke walked back to the elevator. He needed to breathe, he needed to forget, he needed to be out of this place.

* * *

Now it has been two hours since Luke went back to his apartment. After throwing out everyone from the diner and ignoring all the questions about Lorelai's condition, he just sat in his old, leather armchair drinking yet another beer. There were already 6 empty bottles surrounding him.

Somehow the words from THAT night came back to him:

'_Go to hell!'_

'_Right back at ya' _

"Apparently we're both there," he mumbled wanting to take another swing of the beer.

"Have you lost your mind?" Luke was frozen at the sound of the voice clearly echoing in his apartment. After a second he looked up from his bottle and his eyes went wide, thre bottle he had in his hand landing on the ground with a thud.

TBC?

* * *

so? still worth reading? or maybe I'm killing this story and idea? just let me know:) 


	3. Chapter 3

First of all: I'm sooosorry you had to wait this long! but I was in paris and then I was writing my other story and well.. here were are now;)

Second: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIES! you make my day!

Kari I woah you for beta! you're the best

Ok I know this chapter is shorter.. but this is how it is, this just has to be this way. I still hope you'll like :D

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Luke was frozen at the sound of the voice clearly echoing in his apartment. After a second he looked up from his bottle and his eyes went wide, the bottle he had in his hand landing on the ground with a thud.

"It's the middle of the day and you have already had 6 beers? Do you have a secret problem Luke?" the voice asked.

Luke just sat there staring straight ahead, wide eyed, mouth slightly open. How was it possible?

"L… Lorelai." He was finally able to utter a word. There she was standing before him, arms crossed in front of her chest, a pointed look on her face, wearing the same black dress he thought he saw her in the night before. He took his eyes off of her and glanced at the bottle on the floor, that now laid there motionless. He started to feel dizzy.

"What? You expected someone else?" she asked. Luke was still sitting frozen in his arm chair. He opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't let him as she continued. "And what is the hell with this mess?" She looked around herself. The apartment looked as if a tornado had gone through it. After Luke had come back from the hospital, he had thrown everyone out of the diner closing for the whole day and went up stairs not even turning around. This is what was left after his "little" display of anger and hopelessness.

"You.. you're not here.." He managed to mumble out, still with a dazed look.

"What are you talking about? I'm here, standing in front of you. So yeah, I'm here," she replied exaggerated, uncrossing her hands and motioning the over her body as if that was proof enough.

Luke just sat there, as if ignoring her words, now with his head in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts. This felt so real, just like the night before, but it was impossible, again, just like the night before.

But when he looked up, she still stood there, now looking at him with even more concern, the empty bottles that surrounded him as well as the mess that could have been created by World War III.

"Luke, seriously, have you lost your mind?" Lorelai asked again this time in a more joking way, but still, seriousness somewhere hidden in the tone of her voice.

"Apparently I have," Luke mumbled softly tossing his cap somewhere on the floor.

"What happened, Luke?" she asked taking a step closer as if to reach for him but something made her to stop.

"You! You happened!" Luke almost yelled. He put his head into his hands to stop that horrible banging inside.

Lorelai felt like crying. Luke had never, ever spoken to her like that, not even that one night, it was so much worse. She just wanted to cry, but there were no tears in her eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here," she heard Luke saying. "You're not supposed to be here" he repeated.

"I… " she started, her voice breaking. "I know we're fighting, and that I said things that must have hurt you, but I never thought you could be so cruel." She managed to choke out.

Luke never looked up to see her face and her broken expression. He was almost shaking right now trying to understand, trying to wake up from this dream, nightmare actually.

"You're not real," he said softly, as if he was talking to himself, trying to make himself believe in his own words. "You're laying in the hospital bed, motionless, hurt, unconscious, helpless, l.. lifeless" his voice now was breaking too. "Without that bright spark in your eyes, that spark makes everyone smile whenever they see it…" He looked up to once again see this imagined creation of his drunk, spinning head. But there was nothing there. Just the emptiness of his messed up apartment, filled with the smell of beer, nothing more than that.

Luke started to breathe heavy. All the alcohol was draining off of him within seconds. He suspected he could just imagine the whole thing, yet it was so real. He was losing his mind, that was for sure. He knew one thing, he couldn't stay here and sit like that, filling himself with beers, daydreaming about Lorelai. At the thought of her, he stood up, not caring about his spinning head. Trying not to trip over the things laying on the floor, he made his way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower that helped Luke sober up more and changing into fresh clothes, he left his apartment, leaving all the mess untouched behind him.

He wasn't thinking where he was going, just let his feet lead him through the town that now seemed for him to be distant, so… empty. It didn't take him long till he found himself by the lake. The same place when he had found Jess 3 weeks earlier on that faithful night that changed everything. He had sent Jess away and he did it for her, for Lorelai, cause that was what she wanted. And after that he was an ass for her, a real ass, shutting her out and now… now she was in hospital. At the thought of that Luke could feel his eyes getting hotter, but he just ran his hand over his face, walking onto the bridge.

This was always the place he'd been going to when he was a kid and had a problem. Even after his dad's death he still came here. This was the place he decided to open the diner, that he would give Rachel another chance, he came here after learning about Lorelai's engagement to Max and when Sookie told him it was off. And now here he was again. But he had no idea what to do, he wasn't even sure there was anything he could do. He wasn't a doctor to just fix her, he wasn't a miracle maker who could make her injuries to just disappear. He wasn't a god to make her wake up.

All he wanted was just to see her. They didn't even let him see her, not that he tried too much, but he just wanted Lorelai to be ok. He looked down at the water to see himself reflected in its calm surface, just to find another pair of bright blue eyes looking from behind his shoulder. Her bright blue eyes.

Luke turned around fast, almost loosing his balance and ending in the lake, just to see nothing. No one. Just an empty space behind him. And he knew what he had to do, what his subconscious was telling him. He needed to see Lorelai, he needed to see her now.

Luke was a fast runner sine he was a kid. He was, after all, a star of the track team. With enough motivation he could run the distance in a record time. Just like when he was 8 and promised his already sick mother he would win the race during the summer festival. And he did, leaving all the other boys far in the back. This time it was no exception.

10 minutes later he was already in his truck on his way to Hartford.

Not knowing where to go, he rushed through the halls of hospital, but when he reached Lorelai's room, there was no one there. No Rory, no Gilmore's, no Sookie and Jackson. His heart skipped. They weren't there and they should be. Now the vision of Lorelai from earlier that day come back to him. What if he was seeing a… ghost? What if she was… No! She couldn't be, she couldn't!

"Sir? Can I help you?" a young blond nurse asked Luke, bringing him back to the world.

"Wh..?" he asked. 'Oh yes… I was looking for.. Lorelai Gilmore, she was put in his room," he tried to explain motioning to the door. "Is there anyone there with her? I mean her parents and Rory, her daughter, they were here earlier but…" Luke breathed out, worried about what response he might get.

"Oh yes Lorelai is in the room. Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore left an hour ago." The nurse smiled at the thought of Emily finally living. Normally she wouldn't know about a patient as much as she knew about Emily's daughter, but it was impossible not to know everything about Ms. Gilmore's condition. "They took the girl with them, almost forcing her so that she would get some sleep." She smiled at him.

"Oh ok… good, good, Rory needs them now." Luke nodded his head nervously. " So.. Lorelai is still there right? She's ok… I mean still breathing and all?"

"Yes she's still sleeping, you know probably in a coma." But she started to look at Luke more suspiciously. He never said who he was. "I'm sorry, but who exactly are you to Ms. Gilmore, we can't give the information to non-relatives."

Luke was frozen, he didn't know what to say. He just needed to know anything that was possible to know about Lorelai and her condition and he was sure that a call to Emily wouldn't help a bit. So he said the first thing that came up to his mind.

"I'm… I'm her fiancé" he blurted out.

tbc

* * *

So? what do you think? wanna more? 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! yes it was long but I had the exams and life and author's block and.. 100 other things;)

I want to THANK YOU all those reviewed! seriously you make my day and make me wanna write more.

so I should stop here and on with the story:

"_I'm… I'm her fiancé," he blurted out._

He wasn't sure what possessed him to say it. All he knew was that he desperately needed to see her. To be sure she was still alive, to make sure it was all just a hallucination a crazy play of his mind. So he said the first thing that came up to his mind "_I'm her fiancé_..." echoed in his head when the words left his mouth. He tried to reason it in his mind. He knew that if he said he was just a friend, the nurse would tell him to leave, same goes with a "_boyfriend_". "_Husband_" was too much and impossible. "_Fiancé_"… just sounded right…

Next thing he knew the nurse was opening for him the door to Lorelai's room, leading him to the chair next to her bed. Luke knew she was saying something to him but he had no idea what was it; the only sound he could register was the beeping of one of the machines attached to Lorelai's limb body.

She lay there, in the center of the huge bed, so little, so weak. Luke could barely see her hidden under the covers and white bandages. He could see her left leg and arm in casts, an IV attached to her right arm and a huge tube coming out of her mouth, covering half of her swallowed, bruise face. He couldn't believe his eyes. The strongest person he has ever known was now lying in a hospital bed right in front of him, barely alive.

Luke didn't know how long he must have stood there, staring at her motionless body. When he finally teared his eyes from her, he realized that the nurse was no longer in the room. He took a deep breath and with small, unsure steps he made his way to Lorelai's bed.

His eyes never left her face when he grabbed the nearest chair and brought it to sit as near her bed as possible.

"Lorelai…" He was able to whisper after at least 10 minutes. His voice felt like a loud scream in the silence room.

Gently and hesitate he took her hand in his. It scared him how lifeless it felt. Slowly, not to mess with the IV attached to her arm, Luke brought his face close to Lorelai's hand and rested his scruffy check on the back of her hand, breathing out heavily and shakily. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth still radiating from her body. Slow and steady beeping from the machines soon enough made him fall asleep.

_Lorelai and Luke were sitting behind the counter; she had this beautiful bright smile on her face. He was so tempted to just lean forward and for once take what he wanted, but of course the fate was against it._

"_Oh, jeez" he said when he heard Taylor's voice, but when he tried to stand up Lorelai grabbed his forearm. _

"_No, no, don't get up." She insisted, still touching his arm. _

"_But if I don't get up…" He tried again. _

"_They'll go away." She finished for him "They'll go away, trust me. Shh." They were so close to one another. He could feel the heat of her body. _

"_Thank you." He whispered close to her ear. _

"_You're welcome" she replied and then turned a little to look at him, but after a second added: "I should go." _

"_OK." Luke replied and stood up, but instead of in the diner he found himself on the steps of Lorelai's porch, sitting next to her, the words coming out of his mouth:_

"_Yeah, they were lucky. I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person." He said looking Lorelai in the eyes._

"_Yeah, if you find that person." She replied, looking back at him. Next thing he knew, they were both sitting, looking into each other eyes, just this time he realized they were in the gazebo, the wind was blowing on his cheeks. Lorelai had a hand full of fries trying to eat as much all at once. He had to smile at the sight of that, eating his own carrot._

"_Yes. And I don't know, it's a nice concept." Lorelai said. _

"_What is?" He asked curious, taking another mini carrot. _

"_Just having someone who you love or have some kind of crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch, it's a nice concept." She replied with a dreamy expression on her face, looking into the distance. _

"_Well, I'm sure someday you'll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you'll be sitting out here with him." _

"_Yeah, someday." Lorelai smiled at him. But somehow her smile faded; now she was standing in the middle of the street. She had this look on her face, so hurt, so frustrated, so determinate, so angry, so accusing. He looked around, it was dark. _

" _Well, I'll tell you where he's not – he's not in the emergency room having his arm plastered up!" she yelled at him, arms crossed on her chest._

"_Hey, I am sorry about Rory. You know I care more about her than I do about myself, but at least you know where Rory is and at least you know that she's okay. Now, I have to find Jess and I have to make sure that he's okay, and if that cuts into your screaming time, well that's just too damn bad!" Luke found himself yelling even louder at her. _

"_Go to hell!" She yelled without a bit. _

"_Right back at ya!" was his only reply and with that he turned around and all he saw was a bright, white light. He could feel something shaking his shoulder._

"Luke… Luke… wake up Luke" he heard a voice calling him, as he slowly opened his eyes, trying to realized where was he.

"Luke?" Rory repeated again, shaking him awake.

He had to blink a few times and realized he was still in Lorelai's hospital room, his head laying almost right next to hers.

He turned his head and winced as his neck started to hurt from the sudden change of position.

"Rory?" he asked at the sight of the girl next to him. "I must have fallen asleep" he stated the obvious, massaging his sore neck with one hand.

"Yeah" Rory smiled sadly at him, then her eyes landed on the sleeping form of her mother.

"I should go" Luke said standing up, not wanting to intrude anymore in anyway. Just then he realized he has been still holding Lorelai's hand. His breath caught in his throat when he realized somehow she'd been holding onto his hand as well.

He looked up at Rory with wide eyes, who just smiled at the sight of it.

"Maybe it's better than they think?" she offered, hoping, praying her mom would just open her eyes, joke about the situation and demand coffee.

"I'm sure it is" Luke replied walking to her and hugging her very awkwardly. "Lorelai is a fighter, the strongest person I know. She's gonna be all right." He spoke, trying to believe in his own words. "Are you here alone?" He asked after they broke the hug, wondering horrified if Emily was anywhere around. The last thing he needed was to let her yell at him for sleeping in Lorelai's room, practically on her bed.

"No, my grandparents are with the doctors, trying to arrange a better help for mom. I just didn't want to hear of it anymore and went here to see how she was" Rory explained.

"I should go" Luke said right away, already making his way to the door.

Rory had to laugh at Luke's reaction on her grandmother's near presence.

"Thanks for coming Luke"

"Always" he replied, opening the door, but stopped and turned back around to face her. "Rory? I think I might have lied a little so they would let me be here" He finally admitted. He knew he should admit the truth before any nurse calls him "Lorelai's fiancée".

"Really? What did you tell them?" Rory asked suspicious. She always knew Luke would do anything for Lorelai if it was needed.

"Let's just say, it was something your grandmother better not find out about and if any nurse asked for your mom's fiancée… just... just let them believe there's one" and with that he was out of the door.

* * *

The ride home took Luke more time than it would normally. It was already late. Even after the 3 hours Luke didn't realized he had spend with Lorelai, he still felt tired and sleepy and he knew he would have to open the diner the next morning.

Once back in Stars Hollow Luke parked his truck on his regular spot next to the diner. Walking down the street he looked around and realized how suddenly sad and dark it was. There was practically no one out on the streets, or maybe he just couldn't see anyone. Every time he closed his eyes even for only a second he could see Lorelai laying in the hospital bed, a sight that was making his heart crush.

Slowly, taking one step after another he finally made his way up to his apartment. Opening the door, he automatically reached to turn on the light inside. Throwing his jacket on the armchair he sat dawn on his kitchen table sighing heavily. Realizing there must have still been a mess in his apartment after his little "_afternoon-beer-party" _he looked up to look around, already planning what to clean first. But he wasn't expecting to see this.

"Not this again" he mumbled under his nose when just in front of him, on his bed sat Lorelai. "God! I really need a mental help"

"Luke…" she said looking up from the ground. "I think there's something wrong with me. Not you."

"What?" He asked, even if he was sure that once again she was just his imagination.

"I… I…" she started wanting to stand up but ended on the floor as her legs let go. Luke immediately made his way to her to help her up. Even if it was his imagination he couldn't help himself. But when his hand reached for her, as he wanted to grab her by her upper arm it went right through it, which caused him to make one step back. His eyes as wide open as his mouth.

"I... I don't know how... but... I saw you... .I saw you in the hospital Luke. I was there, don't know how I got there but I was there. And you were there too, right next to… right next to bed and... It was me... I was laying in this bed. I saw myself laying in a hospital bed. And there were those machines. And you called my name. And somehow… I felt you touch my hand and then...suddenly I wasn't there. I was here and you walked through the door and sat there," She was babbling incoherently, showing him the chair he was sitting no longer than a minute earlier. "What is wrong with me!" she almost screamed desperately looking up at his horrified expression.

"I... I don't know..." Luke managed to say, still staring at her. It couldn't be a dream like the one he had in the hospital. He knew it was just a dream back then. But this... this felt real. But then he reached for her and… He couldn't understand it, he tried desperately, but couldn't. Either he had completely lost his mind for good, or… it was all real.

"Help me Luke. Please help me!" He heard Lorelai's voice full of desperation.

He just sighed, still looking at her, then hesitated for a second to make one step in her direction to kneel next to her.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I will do anything to help you" He finally said, looking her straight in the eyes. The eyes where he still saw life and unique bright.

TBC...

* * *

So how was it? worth waiting? worth writing more, cause I have an idea for a one-shot simillar to my last one;)

The premier is in 2 days.. I'm soooo NOT excited for that crap.. I'm sooo not gonna watch it this season. anyne wanna join me!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews!! i was a little bit worried when I got half as much as I ussually do, thinking that maybe I was doing something wrong(which might be true after all lol), but I know how we all suffer cause of this _NEW _GG. So I have this new chapter for you, hopefully you'll feel better, there's more humor in it so.. hope you'll enjoy it all :)

To my wonderful beta **buckice**...

Opening his eyes Luke felt disoriented. Turning his head to the right, he groaned at the pain in his neck. Just then he realized he'd been sleeping upside down on the wrong side of his twin bed, with his left arm and head hanging slightly off the bed. Slowly he pulled himself up by his arms into a sitting position, running his hand over his face and through his messy hair, trying to wake himself up a little bit more. Stretching himself, he realized he was still wearing his clothes from the previous night. Looking at his alarm resting on the bedside table, Luke realized it was almost 5 am. Once again, his internal clock hasn't failed him, even though he hadn't set the alarm.

Just then the events of the pervious night came back to him: Lorelai being in the hospital after an accident, in a coma, only him being able to see her, just part of her since her body still lay motionless in her hospital bed.

Luke still wasn't able to gather all his thoughts and wrap his brain around all of this. He had no idea what all of this meant or even what it really was. What he was sure about was that either he was losing his mind for good, or Lorelai was in more trouble than he thought and need all his help and he wasn't going to fail her. The event from 3 weeks earlier when they fought in the middle of the street had long since been forgotten. He wasn't going to leave her again, in any way, shape or form.

He clearly remembered how they were both sitting on the floor beside his bed the night before. He had been trying to calm her down and she had been calling and begging for his help that he wasn't sure he would be able to give her. It was hurting him so much that for the first time he wasn't able to just hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Lorelai?" Luke called out, just to be sure, she was still… somewhere there, or that it was just a long, confusing dream and she wasn't there at all. "Lorelai?!" He tried again, standing up and looking around, but there was no response.

So he did what he'd been always doing every morning for the last 12 years of his life- get ready to open the diner. Groaning again, he massaged his sore neck, trying to 'calm' his tense muscles, making his way to the bathroom.

15 minutes later, Luke walked out and back into his apartment. His hair still a little bit dripping wet as he tried to fix the towel securely around his waist.

"Woah!" a sudden voice filled the apartment.

"Oh Jeez!" Luke yelled, startled. In one second, the end of the towel he was gripping fell from his hand, but thankfully Luke caught it before it ended up on the floor, exposing him… all of him, for Lorelai to view.

They both stood there staring at each other with wide eyes. Lorelai's mouth was slightly open as Luke tightly grasped the towel around his waist, both breathing heavily. After a minute Lorelai was the first to break the silence.

"If I've gone through all of this just for that, then it's definitely been worth it," she joked, muttering under her breath but loud enough for Luke to hear her every word.

"Oh Jeez!" Luke scoffed again, clenching the towel even tighter, if it was possible.

"Luke, there's nothing to be ashamed of here," Lorelai teased, making him blush even more than he already was.

"Just stop it!" Luke demanded, grabbing some clothes and making his way quickly back into the bathroom. But just before closing the door behind him, he turned to her. "Now I'm gonna get dressed and you stay there where you are!" He pointed at her, giving her a pointed look.

The moment as the door clicked close after Luke, Lorelai's cheeks flushed red as the image of half naked Luke flashed through her mind.

"Woah…" she repeated, just above a whisper, her voice full of emotions.

Half an hour later both Luke and Lorelai were down stairs in the diner, pretending nothing had happened up in his apartment before. He was walking around, pulling the chairs off of the tables, making the last preparations to open up, while Lorelai was sitting on top of the counter, much to Luke's earlier protests, which Lorelai just ignored knowing he wouldn't be even able to stop her.

The night before they both had agreed that since Luke had to open the diner and the visiting hours at the hospital weren't starting before 8 anyway, they would go there right after Cesar took over at the diner. That way they would be there early enough for Luke to prevent another confrontation with Emily, since Lorelai was sure nothing would make her mother alter her daily morning routine. Not even 'her daughter laying half alive in a hospital bed' as Lorelai put it, which caused an eye roll from Luke, who still had seen how much Emily was worried about her only child just the day before.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai exclaimed, looking at the door.

"What?" Luke asked, fallowing her gaze just to see Kirk standing straight and motionless on the other side of the door.

"Ah… yeah," he replied knowingly.

"You don't want to tell me he's like that every morning?" Lorelai asked.

"You're right, I don't want to tell you that, but sadly that's the truth," he stated, making his way to the door and opening it.

"Good morning Luke," Kirk said, walking inside and straight to the table he always occupied in the morning, not even looking in Lorelai's direction which confirmed Luke's suspicions that he was the only one who was able to see her.

"Morning Kirk," he replied. Lorelai watched in amusement how without even being asked, Luke made his way behind the counter to grab a mug, fill half of it with decaf and half with regular coffee and bring it back to Kirk.

She just sat there, staring at the scene before her, laughing a little, knowing just how much of a strange individual Kirk was and how well Luke knew him, even if he would never admit it.

Walking back to the counter Luke only gave her a pointed look, indicating for her to stop laughing, knowing very well what was running through her head and made his way to the kitchen to start the breakfast for Kirk.

After another few minutes, during which Lorelai contemplated how to best use her present state to annoy Luke as much as possible, since she wasn't planning to stay in it for much longer and it was helping her to not really realize that she might actually stay like that for longer than she was planning.

She looked up just to see Kirk looking back at her from his table, with a very strange expression on his face.

Unsure of that to do, Lorelai waved in his direction, but there was no response from him. He didn't even blink. She was more than sure he was looking straight at her as if he could see her just as Luke could.

"Kirk?" she tried, calling his name, but again there was no reaction from him.

Scared of what might be happening, Lorelai immediately called out for Luke.

"What?!" He almost tripped as he run out of the kitchen hearing her desperate voice; with a concern expression on his face.

"Look," she motioned with her head in the direction of Kirk who was still staring in her direction. "Is he usually like that?" she asked.

"Not that I remember, but then it's Kirk, nothing is usual with him," Luke replied, waving his hand a little just like Lorelai had before.

"Luke! He's staring at me! What if he can see me?" she asked almost desperately.

"Well then, you'll have one more person to annoy…" Luke teased, walking back to the kitchen. Lorelai just groaned in frustration, trying to hit him in the head, but her hand just went through it, not causing Luke any harm, which made her groan even more.

They arrived at the hospital at a little past 8 am, just like they had planned. Luke was leading the way, as he already knew the route more than he wished, with Lorelai following right behind him

They walked fast past the nurses' station, so that no more nurses would ask about Luke's presence there. The last thing he wanted was to tell the story about being engaged to Lorelai, especially with her right next to him.

Finally finding the right door to her room, they both stood before it for a minute, composing themselves before they were ready to walk in.

"You're ready?" Luke asked in a whisper so that no one would hear it and think he was a crazy man talking to himself.

"Let's go," she replied and walked in as he opened and held the door for her, which got him a very strange look from a woman who sat across from the door.

"Oh god!" was all Lorelai was able to say as her hands covered her face. She saw herself lying in a hospital bed, with all the tubes attached to her body, with casts on her leg and arm. It looked so much more real to her than the previous evening.

All Luke did was close the door after them and stood away from her bed, the sight before him once again breaking his heart, seeing the strongest person he knew so small and weak.

After a few minutes Lorelai was the first to break the silence.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Well…" Luke started. The truth was he had absolutely no idea what they should do right now. He never was able to think about it before. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why Lorelai's spirit or whatever part of her it was; was always near him, why was he the only one who was able to see it. How could he now make any decisions about this whole thing?

"Maybe you should try to…" He started to gesture with his hands to her form lying in the bed and then back to her. "Try to go back to your… well… body and stay there?" He finally managed to say, feeling a little bit awkward about the idea.

Lorelai just giggled at the thought and Luke's shy reaction. Then she went straight to the bed and, without any hesitation, laid down, disappearing into her body.

Luke stood now beside the bed, worried expression as he looked at all of the monitors surrounding Lorelai's bed, but nothing was happening.

"I think it's not working," Lorelai said suddenly, sitting up on the bed, although her body still laid motionless.

"Jeez!" Luke almost exclaimed, clenching his shirt where his heart was, breathing heavily as she had almost scared him to death. He was too old for that.

"What do we do now?" Lorelai asked after controlling her laugher at Luke's reaction. She was trying to do everything just to not think that there was no response, that maybe her body and spirit would never be joined again.

"I don't know," Luke replied hopelessly. He wanted to be strong, but what was happening was beyond him. "Do you even feel anything?" he finally asked. "I mean you have a broken leg and an arm, but do you feel it somehow?" there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Actually no. It's like I was a totally different person as if… It's like… Wait!!!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What!?" Luke asked worried.

"I felt you squeezing my hand. Yesterday, you squeezed my hand and I felt it. I felt that." A smile appeared on her face. She got off the bed and stood beside it opposite Luke.

"You felt that?" he asked, surprised that she had, but then again embarrassed a little bit that she caught him up doing it.

"Yeah well.. what are you waiting for? Try that gain!" she urged.

After a little bit of hesitation, taking a deep breath, Luke slowly reached for Lorelai's unbroken hand that was on his side of her bed. Delicately his fingers stroked over the skin of her fingers, causing Lorelai to gasp softly at the feeling caused by the slightest contact. Luke was about to take her whole hand in his when the door opened suddenly, causing Luke to drop Lorelai's hand immediately and turn around fast to see who it was, terrified it would be Emily Gilmore.

"Christopher?" Lorelai whispered at the same time at the sight of the person.

TBC...

Now i know we all hate the bastard, but this is the end of season 2 remember? He's there for a reason. Have a little faith in a dopeyhater like me;)

So what do you think?? i know not so many reads fics anymore, not to mention even less review. but maybe fics can be your little light in thet dark tunel;)

And i also wana promote a little my new site: wwwdotreality-junkiesdottk a home for all the Scott Patterson/Lauren Graham goodness. with fics (mine and our famouse Cat's, who decided to write 3rd part of her amazing fic BTR) so go there and see yourself;)


	6. Chapter 6

yes, i know it took me 10000 years to update this, but lately my life was really like a rollercoaster, with ups and downs and all...

But here it is, I hope there are few people out there who are still reading this... there are right?

I promiss I will try to update faster. With my other fics as well. Rigth now I'm fighting with my computer at home, so it won't happen tomorrow, but sooner, than later for sure

HUGE thanks to Kari for beta, without her you wouldn't know what you're reading LOL.

And to all my patien reviewers- this is for you!

enjoy...

"_Christopher?" Lorelai whispered at the same time at the sight of the person._

Both Luke and Chris stood frozen in their spots, eyeing one another.

"Hello?" Chris said, looking at the other man suspiciously. Chris was sure that he looked familiar, but couldn't figure out from where.

"I'm Chris, Lorelai's…" he started but Luke cut him off with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I know who you are" Luke said, not wanting to hear more from this man who had brought up Lorelai's name first, rather than his daughters – the person who he was biologically connected to. "I'm Luke," he added, seeing how Christopher seemed to have no idea who he was and what he was doing there.

"Ah! The guy from the diner? The one who keeps my girls on coffee?" Chris replied smiling.

"Yeah" Luke replied, now glaring at Christopher, anger rising inside. Who does this guy think he is, Luke wondered. After all, he was never around and the few times he managed to show up he destroyed both Rory and Lorelai by leaving. But yet now he was there calling them 'his girls'?

"I'm just the coffee guy," Luke said through clutched teeth. So this was all he was? Just the coffee provider? But at least he was there for them. Even if he was only just the coffee man, he was still there when they needed him, just like he was there now.

Luke knew he shouldn't give a second thought to what this guy in front of him was saying, but still something inside him was making his anger rise - the fury that had been simmering since his fight with Lorelai, since he found out about her accident, since they told him she was in coma, since she somehow showed up at his apartment. And now after just one comment from Christopher, it was starting to burn inside of him, causing him to clenching his wrists, trying to somehow control himself a little bit longer. There were just too many things happening around him all at once.

Lorelai, who was still standing on the opposite side of the bed, remained silent throughout the whole exchange (not that Chris could hear anything she said, since it was obvious he couldn't see her). But the way he was talking to Luke, as if Luke was just some random person from the street, rather than who he really was to her and her daughter. More than that, it totally shocked her Chris was there in the first place. How did he find out? What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with Sherry? She couldn't think straight until suddenly it hit her. Emily Gilmore. It could only be her work. Only she was be capable of manipulating people even in this situation.

On the other hand Rory needed her father more than ever and she hoped that Chris would be there for her daughter for once in his life.

"How is she?" Chris asked, looking at Lorelai lying motionlessly on the bed. The expression on his face, so different from Luke's, Lorelai could see it right away. There was still concern in his eyes, but nothing like Luke's. Most of all she could see the pity and a little bit of fear, probably due to all the tubes and bruises.

"She… She's…" Luke started, trying to bottle up all the emotions inside of him. "She's in coma, I don't know bad it is, I just got here," he explained, not wanting to get into the details and admit just how he was able to get in there and find out all the information about Lorelai's condition. The fact that Rory probably knew what was going on was enough for Luke, who knew how Chris would react.

"But she's Lorelai," Luke added, stronger now with more confidence in his voce. He looked back at her body lying in bed as if he'd forgotten that some part of her was still present in the room, listening to his every word, catching his every breath. "She's a fighter, the strongest person I've ever known. And most of all, she's stubborn as hell!" He chuckled softly, looking briefly in the direction of the window where she was standing, almost radiant in the light of the sun.

But the short eye contact they had broke immediately when Luke looked back at Christopher, trying to make his point.

"Oh yeah, that she is," Christopher started. "I remember when we were 16…"

"I should go!" Luke suddenly interrupted. The atmosphere was already awkward enough for Luke. He didn't have enough power to also deal with the presence of Mr. Hayden, Lorelai's childhood boyfriend.

"Luke?" Lorelai finally spoke, her voice just above a whisper. The sound was almost pleading and her eyes were filled with her desperate need for him to stay. But Luke had already turned away, making his way to the door, not glanced behind himself for a second.

"Sure man," Chris said without any hesitation. Still wondering how Luke managed to get in thte room and what the hell he was doing there in the first place. All he wanted was some time alone with Lorelai.

"Hey there Lor." Chris's voice brought her back to reality. She was still standing and looking at the now closed door that Luke left behind him. She didn't want him to leave. He was supposed to help her, and not just leave her alone with Christopher. What was he doing there anyway, Lorelai wondered for the second time, watching the man that was now sitting on the chair next to her bed, looking rather uncomfortable and awkward.

"I have to tell you, you looked better the last time we saw each other," he joked, laughing quietly at his own joke, but then another silence came over the room, only the beeping of the machines could be heard.

"Tell me about it," Lorelai said to herself, chuckling.

After few seconds, the annoying, monotonous sounds started to get on her nerves. She looked back at Chris, realizing he was trying to focus on something other than her swollen, broken, weak body, lying in hospital bed. She stayed on the other side of the room, looking warily at him, trying to figure out what was he thinking, what was he really doing there.

This was the man she'd been ready to start a serious relationship with no more than 2 weeks ago. The man she'd thought she'd been the last 17 years for. The father of her child. It was clear to her, just how uncomfortable he felt there, barely even looking at her, probably wondering how to get away as soon as possible. The look in his eyes revealed the most to her. He didn't want to be there. Not like Luke.

Luke. She remembered the look in his eyes when he entered the room. Full of concern. Full of worry. She knew he hated hospitals, but he was staying strong for her. His eyes were always fully focused on her.

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of Chris holding her hand, a touch she wasn't aware of till she saw it. She brought her hand in front of her immediately, examining it, hoping it would make her feel. But it felt numb, just like it had ever since Luke had tried to reach for her hand.

And here was Chris, keeping his hand in hers, even stoking his palms over her fingers. and she felt nothing, absolutely nothing, as if there was no connection between them.

Lorelai started to panic. She hoped that maybe somehow she was still connected to her body, to the rest of the world. She frantically looked at all the machines her body was connected to, wondering if maybe something was happening to her, but all the beeping sounds were still the same as were the numbers on the little monitors.

All of a sudden she felt a rush of emotions washing through her. She could feel anger, hopelessness, frustration, all coming out of nowhere. She could feel a strange trembling inside of her, and yet everything around her stayed in one piece. Christopher was now looking hopefully in the direction of the door, probably wondering if he should leave or stay a bit longer.

What was happening to her? What _more_ could possibly happen to her…

Luke left Lorelai's room in a hurry, closing the door behind him more forcefully than he should have. Not skipping a beat, he quickly hurried in the direction of the elevator, passing the nurse's station without even a glance. He suddenly became angry and he couldn't say why exactly. He should have expected that at some point Christopher could show up, but yet it still surprised him.

Luke hit the elevator bottom a bit too hard and when the light in it didn't turn on, he started to repetitively banging it again and again, trying to get rid of his frustration. After few more seconds, he just turned around and made his way in the direction of the stairs, ignoring all the people watching his moves carefully.

Suddenly Lorelai's sight got blurry and the next thing she could see was Luke standing beside his old, green truck, leaning forward against the passenger seat. His hands were gripping the space between the roof and the open window. His knuckles practically white. His forehead touching the window. By the sudden rise and fall of his back she could tell that his breathing was erratic.

"Damn it!" Luke exclaimed, all of a sudden kicking the side of the door with his knee, causing Lorelai to jump a bit.

"Damn it," he repeated, no longer whispering, hitting lightly the roof with his right wrist.

Lorelai couldn't believe it, but somehow she felt as if she could feel and experience all of Luke's emotions. As if that sudden rush of feelings that had hit her in the hospital was coming directly from him.

She could pick up his anger, his frustration and something else - something she couldn't name - as if she never felt it before.

Next thing she knew Luke was walking around his truck to the driver seat, getting in, not registering the world around him, especially not Lorelai witnessing the whole scene. And just then, standing all by herself, Lorelai realized she'd been in the parking lot of the hospital. She didn't know how she got there.

She was desperately trying to wrap her mind around it all. Her body was lying in the bed, on the 5th floor of the hospital building that was now behind her. Yet she was here and no one was able to see her but Luke. What the hell was the connection they apparently shared that allowed him to communicate with her and see her or made her feel the stirrings of his strongest emotions? Why couldn't she feel the touch of the man she supposedly was ready to build a life with just weeks ago? Even Rory, her own daughter, couldn't sense her presence! What was so special about Luke?!

tbc...

* * *

Good? Bad? In between...? Review? 


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, i know... insert people yelling at me for taking so long.

I'm just depressed GG fan who can't find any inspiration after the loss.

Huuuuuuge thank you to Steph! without her i would be looking for another beta for the next 6 month.

* * *

Slowly it was getting darker outside, as Luke was moving methodically through the diner, putting the chairs up on the table that he had cleaned just moment before. The street outside was deserted, everyone was probably still at the town meeting, listening to Taylor going on and on about yet another town festival and prosperity it could give to everyone, him in particular as Luke suspected.

Taking one last look around, he shut the lights off and moved to the stairs, and up to his apartment. During this whole time, he hadn't realized that the street in front of the diner wasn't so empty after all. Just outside of the door, on the steps sat a single, lonely figure, which, throughout the whole time, looked ahead at the town square, deep in her thoughts.

Lorelai sighed as she leaned her chin on her knees, hugging her legs closer to her chest. She hadn't even noticed that Luke had already closed the diner, earlier than normally. She spent the last hour sitting there, lost in her thoughts, repeating the event of the day in her mind. After Luke left the hospital, all she wanted was to see Rory, and suddenly she found herself in her parent's house, Rory walking just beside her. Lorelai called her name a few times, trying desperately for her daughter to see her, and falling miserably doing so. It broke her heart that her beloved child couldn't even sense her presence. She couldn't stand it, so she left, she thought of home and the next thing she knew she was in the gazebo. But the time changed; it was already late, she could see people going to Miss Patty's, probably to a town meeting. She couldn't figure out how this time went by so fast, so she ignored it and walked straight to Luke's where she sat down on the front steps.

Taking another deep breath, she stood up and turned around. Emotionlessly she moved a bit backward and looked up to see the light still turning off at Luke's apartment. She focused her thoughts and a moment later she found herself in the middle of the spacey room Luke called his home.

It was really dark inside, but soon enough her eyes got used to it and she could see the shape of the objects surrounding her. She moved slowly around, wondering what to do next since he was apparently already in bed, and the last she wanted was to wake him up. Taking few steps in the direction of the bed, she saw a limp body spread across of it, moving up and down, rhythmically with every even breath. Not knowing what to do with herself, or if Luke would be able to hear her and wake up, she stood there like a stone, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She looked at him once again. His legs were spread wide under the thin material of orange plaid sheets. She could see one of his big feet sticking out from under it. She could see he was clad in a green t-shirt, with the right sleeve a bit rolled up. She was able to see the dark patterns of his tattoo, which caught her attention immediately, wondering how on earth it found its place on his shoulder. Then she looked at his face, or half of it, since the rest was buried deeply in the pillow he was hugging with all his might, just like a little boy would with a teddy bear. She had to admit that apart from sleeping baby Rory, this was the most calmest and adorable sight she'd ever seen. Concentrating on the lines of his features, she suddenly felt this strange feeling of calm as well. He looked beautiful in his innocent state, peaceful; she could easily feel that peace emanating from his sleeping form. The last 2 days were a nightmare, if she could call it that. She still hoped she would be able to wake up from that horrible dream and everything would be just like after she fell asleep.

"Lorelai" a sudden grunt brought her back to reality, when she realized it was Luke calling her, she unconsciously took a step back, opening her mouth to reply to him, but then he turned around, bringing the pillow with him and hugging it to his chest, a tiny snore fallowed. She blinked rapidly a few times realizing he'd been sleeping the whole time. Not wanting to get caught after all, she moved backward to the couch and sank in it, daring her eyes from the bed and the man sleeping in it, she looked around once again. Just then she realized how exactly cluttered the apartment was. As much as a very clean and simple Luke was, his apartment could say a totally different thing about him. There were so many things around there; books, trophies from high school she never seemed to actually look at more carefully, and a flannel here and there. Jess's part of the apartment was totally cleaned up though as if it never had an occupant.

Just then something caught her eyes, a simple photo frame on a small nightstand next to the couch. She almost laughed when she realized it was a photo of a much younger Luke with a fishing pole and a big fish in one of his hands. He looked so proud, so carefree, she wondered why that smile, full of joy, decorated his face less and less, and was now replaced more and more by a sarcastic smirk and a roll of eyes.

She stood up and walked around, discovering more photos spread all over the place. A picture with Jess took at the Bracebridge Dinner she invited them both to. She smiled at just how much alike the two of them were; the same almost pouty expression on their faces. She just then realized how lonely Luke might be now after his nephew had gone back to New York and how much it was her fault.

There was a picture of a teenage looking Luke with a few boys the same age surrounding him, a big trophy in his hand, and another smile of joy and pride on his face. Then she found another one with a boy around eight or nine years old and a girl not more than 2 years younger than him sitting in the front yard in front of a big blue house, a house that looked oddly familiar to her. Could that be Luke and his sister Liz, outside of their house? The boy's happy, huge blue eyes were shining with joy, but she didn't know; she wasn't sure if those bright eyes were the same as the ones who belonged to the grumpy diner owner.

And then she saw a guitar standing just by the door. Covered with dust, it stood as if it was long forgotten by its owner. Lorelai frowned with frustration. Why hadn't she seen it before, or more like hadn't she realized it was there before? Was it Luke's? Or maybe Jess left it. Could Luke play on it, could he sing? All those questions made her head spin, but one was repeating over and over again: why didn't she know any answers to those questions? Why did she know so little of the man, who slept peacefully just a few feet away from her, filling the room with his manly snores? She sat frustrated back on the couch closing her eyes, wanting for all those thoughts to just go away.

"Lorelai..." she heard again, but the voice sounded so deep, so dreamy. She looked up at the sleeping form, able to see Luke turning back and forth on his tiny bed, but not waking up. What was he dreaming about? Why was he calling her in his sleep? Too many questions, to little answers. She brought her knees close to her chest, and hugged them to herself tightly; once again she closed her eyes, hoping the night would end soon.

* * *

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock woke up Luke, like always, at quarter to five. With a frustrated groan, he let his left hand hit the off button just to let it fall down a second later. With the pillow still covering his head, he didn't make any moves indicating that he was about to get up. On the other end of the room, sitting on the couch, Lorelai pick up her head, from her knees, which she was still hugging tight to her body, without saying a word, she observed, as the body underneath the sheets started to move, inching to the side.

Finally Luke threw the pillow off of his head, swinging his legs to the side and got up, throwing his arms in the air to stretch his still sleeping body. Without even giving the apartment a once over, he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Lorelai just sighed leaning her chin on her knees once again.

Twenty minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened revealing Luke wrapped only in huge white towel,the water from the shower was still running down his body. He was about to move to his closet when he suddenly stopped dead in his track.

"Hey..." He said awkwardly looking at Lorelai, whose eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Hi" she replied just as surprised, her eyes still on his body. She almost forgot since the day before, just how mighty his body looked.

"I'm gonna..." Luke started mentioning to the closet and then back to the bathroom. Without saying another word, he grabbed a few things from the closet and went back to dress. Soon after that he walked out, now fully dressed, but not making any eye contact with her.

"You're still here" Luke finally said under his breath, but loud enough for Lorelai to hear, as he made his way to the kitchen area, passing her without even one glance at her.

"Yeah… still here" She sighed in reply. "Unfortunately I didn't magically wake up yesterday after you left me alone" Lorelai said sarcastically, wondering about his cold attitude toward her.

"Well, your prince charming showed up." Luke said carelessly, opening the fridge and getting out the juice. "I thought that would do the trick"

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled defensively, looking annoyed.

"Oh did he kiss you when you were lying there? No? Well maybe that would work" He said sharply while putting the glass on the table with a loud thud.

"Luke! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lorelai scoffed at him.

"Nothing! Nothing is _wrong_ with me" He replied turning to the window, leaning over the sink, his head down. Lorelai was just about to protest. She opened her mouth, when Luke now with a more calmed voice stopped her. "I was thinking yesterday." He stated simply, he was now looking at the town's square, but with his back still turned to her. "We have to somehow get to know what's exactly happening to people's minds and brains when they are in coma; we have to learn if there are some..." He trailed off. "Some more alternative ways of waking a person from that state" He spoke slowly and methodically. "Now I have to open the diner, but once the afternoon lull comes, I'm gonna go hit Andrew's and see if he maybe has any books that could help us." Luke turned back around and smiled sadly at her. And at this moment Lorelai could feel that sadness sweeping into her. Without saying another word, he made a few long steps across the room and was out of the door, in no time, leaving it partly open, as if inviting her to join him.

* * *

The breakfast rush ended a bit after 11 and after cleaning all the tables and giving a few orders to Caesar, keeping his word, Luke left to go to the book store with Lorelai trailing behind him.

After their morning encounter, they hadn't talked much. Lorelai tried to not bother him, while spending most of the time sitting on the bottom step of the stairs that lead to his apartment, just by the door frame.

Just as she left the apartment, Lorelai was able to see by herself just how moody Luke was, grumbling at the customers that first showed up. She still couldn't understand why he acted this way, but she decided not to pry and just let it go, giving him some space to cool down from whatever was bothering him. They hadn't talked much, once more people started to come in Luke just threw himself into his working routine, which as Lorelai realized, soon started to calm him down a bit. She could feel the same calm overwhelming her as well. She started to wonder if it was possible she could now sense his moods and feelings and somehow feel them as well. She spent most of the night wondering about it, remembering how she could feel the dramatic change in Luke's mood when they were in the hospital the day before and when Christopher showed up, uninvited. It started to seem more possible every time that she could pick them up.

So by the time they left, Luke acted almost normal, even smiling at Caesar, who promised to prepare the diner for the lunch rush, before Luke got back.

They moved down the main street. Luke didn't even bother greeting people that they were passing, as if he was in a trance wanting to just get to Andrew's as soon as possible. Lorelai on the other hand, was trying to signal her existence to everyone on their way, waving or saying few words to everyone, still hoping that somehow someone would realize she was there. Once they got there, Luke took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving it a bit open so that she could slip in, still not being able to figure out why he was acting so cool toward her, she just walked through the window, ignoring his gesture. She went right through the glass and the few books that lay on the ground beside it, which caused Luke to sigh with annoyance.

"So Sherlock, lead the way" she motioned him toward the shelves filled with the books.

"Hey Luke?" Andrew asked surprised. It wasn't everyday you could see the diner owner going there in the middle of the day.

"Yeah, hey Andrew" Luke replied as politely as he could, forcing a smile on his face.

"Well, what can I do for you" Andrew offered.

"Oh I got it, I'm just gonna" Luke started pointing his thumb behind his back to the books.

"Oh ok, go ahead" Andrew replied and went back to the book he had been reading.

"Come on" Luke whispered to Lorelai who still stood next to him, with an eye roll she fallowed him.

Once they got to the medical/science section, they both looked confused at the amount of books there. The book store wasn't the biggest, everybody knew that, but the amount of books surprised them.

"Ok..." Luke started. "Any idea what we might need?" He whispered, not wanting Andrew to hear him.

"You're the tour guide here, Luke" Lorelai reminded him. "It was your idea, I thought you knew what you were looking for" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok maybe we will just start here" Luke said, looking at the first shelf, ignoring Lorelai's comment.

He ran his fingers softly over the backs of the books, reading the titles carefully. He had very long fingers Lorelai realized. They looked so delicate to her when he was doing it. Mesmerized by it, she leaned her back on one of the shelves and just then she fell, her body going right through it.

"Not fair!" She exclaimed, causing Luke to smirk at the sight of her head suddenly showing out of some books.

"You ok there Luke?" Andrew suddenly asked, hearing him.

"I'm all _good_" He replied, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face.

"Smile all you want, but this is not funny" Lorelai pouted, moving out of the shelf.

"Oh it is, it so is" Luke murmured under his breath, the smile still plastered to his face. He took a few books off of the shelf examing them, reading the covers and putting them under his arm.

"Hey, grumpy pants!" Lorelai called him, now standing in front of the paranormal section. "Don't you think we might need one of those?" she suggested.

"Don't even think of it" He replied, going back to the book, she rudely interrupted him examing.

"Oh come on! There are few about ghost!" she clapped her hands, trying to get it out, but falling miserably, not being able to even touch it.

"No" He replied stubbornly.

"Hello? I'm practically one of them" she joked

"No!" Luke grounded loudly. "Don't you even say that! You hear me?" He said mad.

"Ok..."Lorelai replied, overwhelmed by his reaction.

Luke sighed loudly and made his way to her, he looked at the books in front of her and grabbed one, not even checking it he added it to the ones he already had under his arm. And without another word he passed her and made his way to Andrew.

"Did you find what you need?" Andrew Asked him.

" Oh, yeah. Fine." Luke replied not meting his eyes. Just then Andrew reached for the books Luke was holding. "What are you doing?" Luke asked surprised, hiding the books even more under his arm.

"I have to ring them up." The man tried to explain. Lorelai just stood by, amused by the scene in front of her.

" I'll just tell you the prices. This one is 24.99." Luke tried reasonably.

"That high?"

"They're your prices." Luke reminded him, causing Lorelai to burst into loud laughter but he ignored it.

"Can I just see the book?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Yeah Luuuuke, let him see the books" Lorelai encouraged between giggles.

"I'm reading you the price. It says right here." Luke started, looking down at the books. "Oh, wait -- that's the Canadian price. 14.99."

" Will you just let me scan the book?"

"When you scan the book, do you see the title?" Luke asked suspicious.

"Yes."

"Then no." Luke replied determined.

"Oh my god! This is better than Comedy Central" Lorelai giggled even louder.

"Luke, come on. What do you got there, porn?" Andrew suddenly asked causing Lorelai to not being able to stand still anymore; she suddenly sat on the ground holding her stomach while laughing like a little kid.

"You sell porn?" Luke asked, sending Lorelai a dirty look.

"No!" Andrew exclaimed horrified.

" You think I brought my own porn in here to buy?" Luke asked.

"Oh my god!!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm really gonna die out of laughter in a second! Luke and porn!"

"I don't know what you're doing. I just need to scan the books." Andrew tried once again, reaching for the books, but Luke was faster not letting him touch them.

"This should cover it." Luke sighed, reaching into his wallet taking out the first bill that he found there.

"A hundred bucks? That's way too much." Andrew's eyes winded.

Yes, i know... insert people yelling at me for taking so long.

I'm just depressed GG fan who can't find any inspiration after the loss.

Huuuuuuge thank you to Steph! without her i would be looking for another beta for the next 6 month.

* * *

" Take it." Luke said walking to the door, ignoring Lorelai who was still on the ground. "Bag." He suddenly said, turning back and taking the bag from Andrew. He walked outside, putting all the books into the bag.

"So, any interesting Porn you have in there" Lorelai asked laughing, as she suddenly showed up by his side.

"If you say one more word, I swear you're on your own." Luke grunted annoyed, walking faster toward the diner. Lorelai just kept laughing, fallowing his every step.

* * *

"Luuuuke?!" Lorelai sing-sanged, batting her eyelashes at him. She was sitting at the counter, right next to the coffee-maker, swinging her legs back and forth like a little girl. It took her almost 20 minutes filled with lots of pouting and whining to make him let her there, since Luke was stubbornly insisting that no matter what she was now it was still his working area and she could hurt herself, at which she laughed loudly, reminding him that whatever was planning to fall on her would just go straight through her body, at which Luke made a face, not wanting to even think of her half lifeless body, that laid in Hartford Memorial. But after a lot of "yes's" and "no's", thrown back and forth between the duo, Lorelai finally won. So there she sat, with a smile of victory plastered on her face, a smile Luke could never say "no" to.

"Jeez" Luke mumbled under his breath, as he turned around and faced her, his face far from matching her grin. He took a step forward, rolling his eyes in the process that made her grin even brighter back at him.

"Turn please?" she asked sweetly and looked at the opened book that was lying on the counter right next to her.

Luke just grunted something under his breath and turned to the next page, shooting her a very annoyed look.

"Oh come on Grumpy! It's fun!" Lorelai said swaying her legs more vigorously.

"Yeah, right" He replied turning away from her, clenching his jaw tight.

"What?" One of the costumers, who sat at the counter near the cash register asked confused.

"What?" Luke asked, his face a mixture of annoyance and confusion as well.

"That's what I'm asking, you said something to me man" the guy explained, making a weird face at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked again, but then heard a shriek of joy coming from behind him, which caused him to clench his wrists into tight balls. "No, I'm... I'm just... ehm, thinking out loud" He finally spilled out.

"Whatever man" the guy replied, getting up and taking his plate while he moved to the empty table near the window, causing another giggle from Lorelai.

"Stop that!" Luke hissed, rushing past her to the kitchen.

"You can run! But you can't hide" Lorelai called behind him, clapping her hands with joy.

Sixty eight turned pages, six tries of getting Lorelai out of the "working area" and two almost explosions of fury later, Luke was leaning over the counter, his head hiden in his hands, trying to calm himself down a bit. It wasn't helping that it was almost closing time and Kirk still occupied the table by the door.

"YES! I am a genius!" Lorelai suddenly exclaimed, hopping down from the counter.

"What?!" Luke replied, trying to sound at least half as enthusiastic as her. "Did you finally find something in that book?" He asked the hope in his voice evident.

"What? No!" She looked at him surprised he could suggest that. "The book is crap. Nothing

about a spooky ghost out of the body story yet" she said rolling her eyes. "I will have to try the one I chose, I'm telling you the cover brings hope for me" She explained, nodding her head.

"It has a cartoon on the cover!"

"So what? You'll see that my book is better than yours" She said sticking her tongue out at him, causing another grunt from him. "But back to business! As I was saying, when I was rudely interrupted: I have an amazing idea!' She looked like a little kid, proud of herself.

"And that would be?" Luke asked impatient, wanting nothing more than just to close up already, go upstairs and lay down; he already could feel another headache coming.

"Coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"What?!" He looked at her as if she was crazy

"I want coffee!" She explained, looking hopefully at the coffee maker on her right.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Luke blinked at her.

"No! All day people around me were eating yummy things and drinking yummy stuff! I almost started to believe I died and actually went to hell, so now I'm asking you, my little bright angel: would you pour me some coffee?" she batted her eyelashes with hope.

"No way! You're crazy!" Luke almost exclaimed but stopped himself, remembering that Kirk was still there.

"Yes way! All I want from you, is to be just a bit understanding here and make me suffer a bit less"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! You're forgetting something; you won't even be able to drink it" He tried to be reasonable; he felt that his head was going to explode sometime soon.

"Oh! That was harsh Luke!" Lorelai made a shocked face. "But I will be able to sniff it!" she replied triumphal.

"There's no way. I'm not getting you coffee, just to throw it away a minute later!"

"I've never really believed you could be so heartless Luke!" Lorelai exhaled loudly.

"Luke?" Kirk's sudden voice stopped them. "I don't know what it wants, but it sounds mad to me. I wouldn't say no if I were you..."

tbc...

* * *

i hope you still wanna read more...


	8. Chapter 8

thanks to Jule for reading through it. I'm still lacking a regular beta reader though, so if any of you wanna step in, let me know.

Previously:

"_I want coffee!" She explained, looking hopefully at the coffee maker on her right._

"_You've got to be kidding me?" __Luke said, blinking his eyes_ _._

"_No! All day people around me were eating yummy things and drinking yummy stuff! I almost started to believe I died and actually went to hell, so now I'm asking you, my little bright angel: would you pour me some coffee?" she batted her eyelashes with hope._

"_No way! You're crazy!" Luke almost exclaimed but stopped himself, remembering that Kirk was still there._

"_Yes way! All I want from you, is to be just a bit understanding here and make me suffer a bit less"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No! You're forgetting something; you won't even be able to drink it" He tried to be reasonable; he felt that his head was going to explode sometime soon._

"_Oh! That was harsh Luke!" Lorelai made a shocked face. "But I will be able to sniff it!" she replied triumphal._

"_There's no way. I'm not getting you coffee, just to throw it away a minute later!"_

"_I would've never thought__ you could be so heartless Luke!" Lorelai exhaled loudly._

"_Luke?" Kirk's sudden voice stopped them. "I don't know what it wants, but it sounds mad to me. I wouldn't say no if I were you..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Both Luke and Lorelai stood frozen staring wide eyed AT Kirk, who now went back to his pie.

„Did… did he just say, what I think he said?" Lorelai broke the sudden silence, whispering shocked, as if preventing for anyone to hear her but Luke. "Can he see me?" she asked Luke, ho still stood frozen, not moving even a bit. "Kirk?" Lorelai called him a bit lauder, waving her hand in his direction as if trying to get his attention. But without any reaction he just started to eat his pie more vigorously. "Kirk?!" She tried again, but got no reaction again.

"Do something!" She hissed at Luke, who just blinked at her. "Luke!" she said annoyed and tried to hit his arm as hard as she could, but her hand went right through his, what made her groan irritated.

"Kirk?" Luke finally spoke up, ignoring Lorelai beside him. "What are you talking about?"

Kirk just stopped eating with his fork in the middle of the way to his mouth, a blank expression on his face.

"I can feel, that there's something that's accompanying you, and whatever it is, it seems mad and frustrated to me" He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hmm Kirk, how do you know it's not just my own "mad and frustrated" stage?" Luke tried to reason.

"Your "mad and frustrated" aura is different than this "something's"" Kirk shrugged, the fork with the pie, landing safety in his mouth.

Lorelai couldn't stop but giggle at his reply, earning an annoyed eye roll from Luke, who asked even more confused: "'Something'? Something like what Kirk? Can you see something here?"

Kirk looked up once again giving Luke a weird look. "I don't see anyone but you Luke" He replied confused. "But mother said that since I was a little kid, I could sense weird things happening around me, hearing voices and stuff"

"That could explain a lot!" Lorelai joked. But Kirk continued.

"I can sense some… I don't know… life force? It's surrounding you. Your own is less… life full I guess." Before Lorelai could laugh at the last part, Luke shot her a warning look.

"Let me get this straight" He started. "You can't see anyone but me? You can't hear anyone either, but you can sense something other than me?" He listed everything pointing with his fingers.

"That's right" Kirk nodded, finishing the last piece of the pie.

"Freaky…" Lorelai said in a funny whisper, walking from behind the counter and making her way to Kirk.

"Let's say someone can actually see and hear something that no one else can. What should they do? Is there a way to stop it?" Luke asked, part of him thinking that Lorelai was a part of his mind playing tricks with him.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked worriedly, wondering why he was asking that. After all, apart from him she had no one who could help her figure it out.

"I don't know Luke." Kirk replied. "I've never tried to stop it" He shrugged, standing up and making his way to the counter to pay.

"On the house" Luke waved his hand at him.

"Thanks Luke, but you know what mother always told me? It's not about how to get rid of this feeling or how to stop seeing or feeling it. It's about why you are so special that you can have it all in the first place." And with that he left the diner leaving stunned Luke and Lorelai behind him.

"Well… That was quiet interesting" Lorelai said, breaking the silence.

"You're telling me? I just discovered Kirk and I have something in common, and that it's not even a normal thing. Now that's scary" Luke commented with horror in his eyes.

"Oh please! As if anything about Kirk could be normal."

"Yah that makes me feel so much better" Luke rolled his eyes. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, we do have some unfinished business here mister" She grinned at him like a child.

"You're kidding right?" He scoffed.

"You should listen to Kirk Luke! He's been in this business much, much longer than you" Lorelai reminded him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" He mumbled under his nose, while reaching for the coffee pot and puring the last of its content into a cup, just to set on the middle of the counter, right in front of Lorelai, just for her delight.

"Sniff as much as you want" He grumbled, shutting the lights off and closing for the night.

"Aww, my baby! I've missed you!" Lorelai moaned as the aroma hit her nose.

"Oh Jeez!" Luke replied, going up the stairs to his apartment. "Junkie!" he called from the top of the stairs.

"Mmmmmm… the best smell in the world" Lorelai moaned again, closing her eyes.

***

_3 days later._

"Do we really have to watch this boring stuff?" Lorelai grumbled, not even looking at Luke. It was a slow day at the diner and Cesar was going to close up this time, giving Luke a free evening. Now they were both sitting on his couch. While he was comfortably spread out, with his legs on the coffee table, Lorelai just sat next to him crossed legged and pouting.

"Hm." He replied, not moving his eyes from the screen and basically ignoring her complains.

"Luke!" Just watching it makes me tired and my muscles hurt"

"Shut up, will you? Stop whining, you're ruining it for me" He said annoyed, trying to still stay focused on the game.

"See? If it's ruined, then it's not fun, then we should stop!" She suggested, earning a low grunt from him, signaling she was crossing the line. "Why are you so mean to me? Not only am I stuck with you, but now you have to torture me with this" She gestured to the TV screen.

"Of course you're the one being tortured" Luke murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?" She demanded, throwing him an evil look.

"Face it, you're as much stuck with me, as I am with you, It's not like I can go anywhere without you following me" He replied annoyed, while changing the channel, which got unnoticed by Lorelai who got all engaged in the conversation.

"Oh but you're wrong my friend! I'm the bright and shine that entered your 'lifeless life'" She mocked, quoting Kirk, from the previous night. "Everyone would want to have someone as awesome as me in their lives. They all would envy you if they knew" She finished, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Lucky me" Luke replied sarcastically, getting up and making his way to the kitchen area.

"Where are you going?" She demanded immediately, her eyes fallowing his every move.

"To enjoy that little bit of the darkness I hope is still left in my life" He grumbled opening the fridge and getting two bottles of beer. He opened both of them, offering one of them to her, by setting it on the coffee table in front of her, then taking back his place on the couch.

"Very funny Luke" She pouted, rolling her eyes at his gesture.

He just ignored her, taking a sip of his own beer and then said:

"You can't drink it, but from what I know you can still appreciate it somehow" He explained. "Sniff yourself out." Her smile couldn't get bigger.

"You're pretty!" she offered as a thank you. "What is that" She asked pointing to the tv, just then realizing he must have changed the channel at some point, and the ball game was long gone.

"Probably some chick flick, but you're the expert." He replied pretending to be still annoyed, but enjoying the smile that was now framing her face.

"You're prettier!" She said clapping her hands and focusing on the movie.

***

_2 hours later._

"How about this one?" Lorelai asked pointing to yet another one of Luke's trophies that was displayed above his bed. For over half an hour she'd been asking him about various stuff spread all over his apartment, trying to learn a bit more about his part. After a few grunts from him and smiles from her at the beginning, she was able to make him comfortable enough to open up a bit.

"Track team state championship" He replied, a distant look in his eyes.

"State Championship?" she asked impressed. "You guys were good!"

"We could hold our own" He said proudly

"I bet the girls were crazy about you" She teased. "A winner in shorts. Irresistible" She giggled.

"Aw Jeez!" Luke called covering his face with his arm. "Those shorts weren't that short! Plus the girls were more into the football team"

"Do I sense jealousy?" she wasn't letting him go that easily.

"You forget I was in the baseball team as well!" He pointed out, reminding her about one of the trophies she asked earlier. "Girls liked the white uniforms better than the shorts" He smirked at her, causing her to join with her giggle.

"So this is when you got your tattoo?" she suddenly asked, using his good mood in her advantage.

"Aw Jeez" Luke called again. "How do you know I have one?"

"I know things, I see stuff" she pointed out, wiggling her eyebrow, reminding him of the morning she saw him in nothing but a towel.

"What stuff?" He asked immediately, also remembering their encounter.

"Stop hyperventilating, Sniffy." Lorelai smirked, seeing his discomfort. "I've seen you at the lake; it was hard to miss it"

"It's a long story" He exhaled, moving to the bed and laying down on his back, putting his arm under his head. He had changed into his sleeping clothes some time before

"Well, it's not like I have other places to be." She commented bitterly, sitting cross legged beside the bed.

"Too bad, because some of us have to get up early tomorrow morning" Luke replied, trying to ignore what her words were indicating, trying to make the whole situation as normal as possible.

"Then make it a good bed time story." She wasn't going to be brushed off. "I won't tell anyone! I promise! It's not like I could anyway" she laughed, but a bit of a sadness dripping from her words.

Not wanting for her to go there, reminding them both about the reality of her state, he exhaled heavily and began:

"I just turned eighteen, my track team won that state championship just a week before, and then a week later my baseball team got into playoffs."

"I bet the fan club was excited!" Lorelai commented, grinning at him.

"You want me to stop?" He asked pretending to be annoyed.

"No, no, no! Keep going! I will be good, I promise, I have a feeling it was leading to a good climax" she smiled brightly, knowing she will get her way.

"I'm not so sure about that" Luke commented. "We won, we went out with a couple of friends, we drunk a lot, a lot more than we should, the next morning, I woke up with the tattoo on my arm. End of story."

"Good bye climax moment" Lorelai waved her hand mockingly. "But then again that sounded kind of spontaneous. I can't imagine Luke Danes being so spontaneous" She thought saying the words out loud.

"Believe it or not, but Luke was a pretty spontaneous guy when he was younger" Luke smirked, remembering how he broke the town bells one night with his friend Kevin.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "Where did he go then?"

"Could we stop talking about me in third person?" He suggested, setting himself more and more into the pillow, the sleep taking slowly over his body.

"It's simple" He continued. "Life happened. I've learned that there's too much you can lose when you're spontaneous and risk to much." He explained trying not to show off to much of emotions.

"But how can you get what you want if you're not risking a tiny bit?" She asked, knowing she had risked a lot in her life to be where she was now, or at least before her accident.

"You can't have everything" Luke replied, looking at the ceiling, breaking the eyes contact they had. "Some things are too important to be lost, especially when you risk to get something that's not meant for you to have." He turned back to her and held her eyes with his intensive stare. After a few seconds he closed his eyes, turning to the side and bringing his pillow closer to his cheek.

"Sorry but I really think I should go to sleep, I have to get up in 5 hours" He finally said wanting to finish this discussion, wondering if his words were hitting to close to the "forbidden territory"

"Yeah, go to sleep" She replied, her eyes focused on the opposite wall in some sort of a daze.

"Night" Luke said, turning off the lamp and hugging his pillow.

"Night" She kept her position on the floor, now hugging her knees to her chest. After 10 more minutes she heard the now familiar snore coming from the body spread peacefully on the bed. She leaned a little bit closer to him, watching how sleep was relaxing his face and limbs. She didn't know what possessed her, but not even trying to resist the urge she leaned closer to him. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply through her nose, filling up her lings and mind with the aroma that was Luke.

She opened her eyes in shock and moved back. Breathing fast she let the overwhelming feeling wash over her, realizing that maybe coffee aroma was starting to have a serious competition.

TBC...

* * *

so what do you think? Still want me to finish it? Cause right now, without the show you guys are my only muse...


End file.
